


White Cotton

by Saylee



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/Saylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rimmer, back from being Ace, discovers an item of Lister's clothing he hadn't seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Cotton

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Starbuggers Red Dwarf Kink Meme. Original prompt: Either Kochanski or Rimmer dreaming about Lister in his white "Duct Soup" longjohns. At some point he gets wet and they become see-through.

Rimmer emerged from the shower, rubbing his hair dry. He lowered the towel and choked on his tongue. What on Io was Lister wearing? He'd seen Lister wearing longjohns before, but never such a clean, bright white pair, and never with the legs rolled up like that, emphasizing the already unsubtle bulge that he knew from firsthand experience was all Lister.

What had he gotten himself into? He'd only been back on Starbug for four days, and already he'd had to deal with the discovery that Kryten had gone even more 'round the bend, that somehow Kristine Kochanski of all people had joined the crew, forcing him out of his old room and back into shared quarters with Lister. And now there was this outfit, staring him in the face and tempting him to do obscene things, things he'd given up along with the mantle of Ace.

He wrenched his eyes forcibly away from Lister's crotch, but it did no good. His gaze caught on one bare shoulder, and he was nearly overcome with the urge to lick the smooth brown skin.

"Excuse me," he squeaked, pushing his way blindly past Lister and out the door. It wasn't until it was too late that he realized he was now stuck in the hallway, wearing nothing but a thin white towel around his waist.

He didn't dare go back in the room while Lister was still in there, so in the end, he ended up hiding out in a storage closet for an hour. Sneaking back to the bunkroom, he pressed his ear to the door, reassured by the loud snoring from Lister's bed. He changed into his pyjamas without turning on the lights, and slipped into his bunk.

\---

Lister stood before him, the longjohns brighter than ever, and an unfamiliar, inviting smile on his face. Rimmer, standing under the spray of the shower with a thin, and now soden, towel wrapped around his waist, froze staring so long that he had to blink streams of water out of his eyes.

"MInd if I join you?" Lister's voice was low, warm. Still smiling that inviting smile, he stepped forward. Rimmer stepped back, and Lister moved forwards again, under the stream of water. Rimmer's back hit the wall.

The tiles were cool against his skin, but as the water slowly turned the white cotton transparent and clingy, Rimmer felt anything but cold. He realized he could see Lister's nipples through the wet material, small and brown and utterly lickable, and swallowed heavily, his mouth filling with saliva.

His gaze was drawn inexorably downwards, to where the outline of Lister's cock was clearly visible through the increasingly see-through material. He couldn't help the noise that escaped him as the already impressive organ began to harden under his gaze. He licked his lips.

"Like what you see, Rimsy?" Lister asked, his eyes dancing, his lips still curved in that smile. He reached out to tug Rimmer's now useless towel away and drop it to the floor, and pressed his wet body against Rimmer's.

"Oh smeg, Lister," Rimmer groaned, feeling the rub of wet cotton against his skin.

"Yeah?" Lister's sleepy voice asked from the other bunk, startling him awake. Frustrated and achingly hard, Rimmer banged his head against his pillow.

Lister's feet made two small thumps, as he swung himself out of bed. Suddenly he was standing over Rimmer, still clad in those longjohns. Rimmer forced his gaze upwards, away from the bulge that hovered temptingly a few inches from his face. Lister's lips quirked upwards.

"Like what you see, Rimsy?"


End file.
